


Alphabetverse

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphabetverse, Basically I created more dynamics for the rest of the greek letters, Gen, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shitty list that I copy-pasted from my notes about new ABO dynamics for the other letters.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Alphas(Α) - Has a dick made for knotting. Both genital are functional. Rut is a reaction to a Omega heat.

Betas(Β) - DOUBLE PUSSY TIME! (If male, dick becomes disfuncional after puberty) (One set is just for pleasure; the other is for reproduction) (No heat)

Gammas(Γ) - Hyena-like, where the males are the ones penetrated. (If female, the uterus becomes disfuncional after puberty)

Deltas(Δ) - Reproduction via pollen, with plant-like reproduction. (The cutest female flower u ever seen.) (These old idea of half flower people reproduction that I had)

Epsilons(Ε) - Internal cloaca. Fish-like reproduction. (If male, the testi are still functional) (The anus is separated) (Light periodical heat.)

Zetas(Ζ) - Get ready for their CORKSCREW FUCKING DICK! They like shiny. (Both genital are functional) (Mild periodical ruts)

Etas(Η) - Them a Maleshroom. Yeah, they use spores. (No rut, but something kinda alike.)

Thetas(Θ) - Oh god, colorful dicks. It's like a fucking peaCOCK down there. (If female, uterus becomes disfuncional after puberty.) (Rut is a reaction to a Rhos heat)

Iotas(Ι) - Birb Eggu. (Birb female) (If male, dick is disfuncional since birth) (No heat)

Kappas(Κ) - One word; Tentadick. (If female, born with disfuncional uterus) (No rut)

Lambdas(Λ) - *Slaps Lambda* This bad boy can fit so many eggs sacks. (If male, born with disfuncional dick) (Heat is a reaction to a Xi rut)

Mus(Μ) - The closest that you can get to a normal human man, that is, if you are a male Mu. The secondary sex, if not matching the primary, becomes disfuncional. No rut.

Nus(Ν) - The closest that you can get to a normal human woman, that is, if you are a female Nu. The secondary sex, if not matching the primary, becomes disfuncional. No heat.

Xis(Ξ) - *Slaps Xi* This bad boy can fit so many sperm sacks. (If female, born with disfuncional uterus) (Heavy periodical ruts)

Omicrons(Ο) - Real flexible pussy. Wow. Such cunt. (If male, born with disfuncional dick) (No heat)

Pis(Π) - Birb eggu. (Male birb) (If female, uterus is disfuncional since birth) (No rut)

Rhos(Ρ) - Oh god. Colorful labia. It's like a fucking peacock down there. (If male, dick becomes disfuncional after puberty) (Mild periodical heats)

Sigmas(Σ) - Them a Femaleshroom (No heat, but something kinda alike)

Taus(Τ) - Get ready for their CORKSCREW FUCKING PUSSIE! (Both genital are functional) (Heats are a reaction to a Zeta rut)

Upsilons(Υ) - Bulging cloaca. (If female, the uterus is still functional) (Rut is a reaction to a Epsilon heat.)

Phis(Φ) - Reproduction via pollen (The cutest male flower u ever seen) (These old idea of half flower people reproduction that I had)

Chis(Χ) - Hyena female, the females penetrate. (If male, the dick becomes disfuncional after puberty)

Psis(Ψ) - DOUBLE DICK TIME! (If female, uterus becomes disfuncional after puberty) (One set is just for pleasure; the other is for reproduction) (No rut)

Omegas(Ω) - Has a pussy made to be knotted. Both genital are functional. Has heavy periodical heats.


	2. Glossary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little explanation on some terms that'll be updating conform chapters are added

Natural Mate - Who is their most expected partner? A good example are alphas and omegas, who are expected to just mate with one another

Primary Sex - Generally either male or female, but there's a lot of exceptions

Secondary Sex - Is a whole set of 24 identities, with different physiologies. Those who don't exactly fit into one sex are always sterile.

Remember; Sex=/=Gender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And more shit copy-pasted

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's shitty I know
> 
> Feel free to use with the tag "Alphabetverse"


End file.
